Heartless Hunter Axel II Book 2
by ElegantButler
Summary: Axel's and Demyx's adventures continue.
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II**

**BOOK II**

Demyx threw up for the tenth time that week and returned to bed. The whole business with the cave of fire had left him feeling a bit sick. He was very sensitive to heat and only the adrenaline rush of having to save Axel had kept him from feeling it during his mission. Now, with the fire mage feeling better, his body had finally succumbed to the combination of heat and exhaustion.

It would be a while before he felt better. Until then, he would lie low and hope that the others didn't have too much work for him to do.

He was glad that Axel would not be leaving him. That fear had plagued him during the entire journey home. True, it had been a quick journey, but the concern had existed nonetheless. At least that worry would be there to exacerbate things.

Axel walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling, Dem?"

"As well as can be expected," Demyx admitted. "I just threw up again."

"Perhaps we should have you looked at," Axel suggested. "You should have stopped being sick by now. It's been almost a week since you were subjected to all that heat. There's no way you can still be sick from that, no matter how sensitive you are."

"I don't want people poking and prodding me," Demyx pouted.

"And I don't want you to be sick anymore," Axel told him. "So I think its best that you put up with a little poking and prodding. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Fine," Demyx gave in. "But I'm only doing this for you."

Axel accompanied Demyx to the infirmary.

"He's still feeling sick," he told the doctor.

"Well, let's have a look at you, then, shall we?" the doctor said, to Demyx. "Hop on up here," he indicated the table.

Demyx got up reluctantly and looked over at Axel with eyes that clearly said that he did not want to be there.

The doctor examined Demyx carefully. "So, why don't you tell me what you're feeling?" he asked.

"I can feel heat," Demyx told her. "Especially in my abdomen. It almost feels like I've been set on fire, except that the heat isn't so- sharp."

"Hm, this is interesting," the doctor mused as he continued his examination. "It looks as though somehow your body has been affected by the ethereal flame."

"Will it kill him?" Axel asked, worriedly.

"Not likely," the doctor assured him. "It seems to be manifesting itself in human form. In other words, Demyx here is effectively pregnant."

Axel stared at Demyx. Was he becoming the vessel for Kajikaze's return? If so, it was his duty to inform the tribe. But if they discovered that Demyx was a water mage...

"So, what do I do?" Demyx asked.

"Just get as much rest as you can," the doctor suggested. "You should be fine, but as you're a water mage, the heat from your pregnancy is going to wear you down considerably at the very least. I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Demyx sighed as he hopped down from the examining table. He just wanted to get back to bed and sleep for a hundred years.

"I'd like you to remain in the infirmary," the doctor told him. "At least until we determine how your body is going to react to this pregnancy."

"I'll inform King Riku," Axel told him as they walked into the bedroom that the doctor had chosen for Demyx. "He'll need a new messenger until Demyx has the baby."

Demyx disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later dressed in a hospital gown. He climbed into bed and lie there as Axel tucked him in.

"Sleep well, Dem," the fire mage said, quietly.

"Mm hm," Demyx muttered as he placed his hands protectively over his abdomen and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II

**HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II**

**BOOK II**

CHAPTER 02

Axel walked into the throne room and bowed before King Riku. "Your majesty," he said, so respectfully that Riku was sure that he was about to ask for something, "Demyx will be out of commission for a while. The doctor has suggested that you find a temporary replacement as your messenger."

Riku considered this for a moment then turned to Sora. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Sora agreed.

"What's wrong with Demyx?" Riku asked.

"He's expecting," Axel replied.

"Well, congratulations," Riku said, sounding pleased.

"It's not mine," Axel told him.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean that Demyx…"

"No! It's not like that!" Axel gasped, realizing the implication behind his words. "It was a side-effect caused by carrying the ethereal flame."

"Doesn't that mean you're pregnant, too?" Riku asked.

"No," Axel shook his head. "My body was able to absorb the flame. Demyx is a water mage so his body couldn't. I don't know why it manifested itself the way it did."

"You're worried," Riku observed.

"More like faced with a dilemma," Axel admitted. "I'm obligated by tribal law to report this, since it's possible that Demyx is carrying the reincarnation of Kajikaze. But if I do, it could very well endanger him. They would take offense at a water mage being the one chosen as the vessel for his return."

"So, what are you going to do?" Riku asked.

"I'm a traitor either way," Axel decided. "I'm going to protect Demyx. But that doesn't mean I'm going to turn my back on my tribe. If it comes down to it, I'll defend Demyx against them. But I still have to tell them about the baby."

"Do what you have to, Axel," Riku said, solemnly.

Axel bowed, then departed. Outside the castle, he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped through, reappearing in the middle of the Kajizuko village moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II

**HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II**

**BOOK II**

CHAPTER 03

Axel climbed off of his motorcycle and faced the rather startled tribesmen who, of course, had never seen one before.

"Axel," Kasai said, facing his son. "It is good of you to come back."

"I'm not here to stay," Axel told him. "I just came to tell you that the ethereal flame has taken form within the body of the man who came to save me."

"You mean he is with child," Kasai did not ask. "That is very serious. You must bring him here. A child of the ethereal flame must be born in this village."

"He'll be fine with me," Axel told him. "I'll notify you when the child is born."

"Is there some reason you don't want your… lover… to return here."

Axel studied his father's features, wondering how much he dared to reveal to the man. He seemed to tolerate their relationship. But that didn't mean he'd approve of everything.

"I'm not sure Demyx would be welcomed here," he finally said.

"The vessel of our founder's return is always welcome," Kasai told his son. "Now, go and fetch him. We won't take 'no' for an answer."

Axel returned to Riku's palace. "Demyx," he told his husband, "I spoke with my father. Our presence is requested."

"You mean demanded," Demyx guessed.

Axel nodded and kissed his husband. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Axel, if they find out what I am…"

"We'll just have to make sure they don't find out." Axel decided as Demyx climbed onto the back of his motorcycle.

Axel waited for Demyx to wrap his arms around him. Then he made his way back to the Kajizuko village with his husband in tow.

Kasai watched as Axel helped Demyx down from the motorcycle. He wasn't sure what to make of his son's choice in relationships. It was a bit out of the ordinary. But Axel seemed to be happy, and this other man, this Demyx, had proven his loyalty when he'd come to rescue him.

"Welcome back, young man," he told Demyx. "Axel tells me you are with child."

Demyx nodded.

"A dwelling is being prepared for the two of you," Kasai said. "I informed the tribe while you were retrieving him, son. We're all very excited about this. Of course, they're not aware of the true nature of your… relationship. I felt that we should keep that under wraps for the time being."

Demyx sighed in resignation.

"Tonight," Kasai told them, "you will sleep in my dwelling."

Axel nodded appreciatively and followed his father back to his home with Demyx at his side.

Demyx could hear the people whispering as he passed. He knew they were talking about him. He wondered if they were speaking about his pregnancy or his lack of eye-marks, or both. When they got to Kasai's dwelling, they went inside and closed the door.

A week later, when he was sure they were all asleep, he made his way to the clearing where the temple was located. He didn't go into the temple. It wasn't forbidden. That just wasn't his reason for visiting the clearing.

He had kept his true nature a secret for a full seven days, and he could no longer hold it in. He needed to play, to set his own element free if only for an hour.

Summoning his sitar, he began to play. He called forth a small number of water-clones and brought forth a pair of geysers, one of either side of him. He played excitedly, feeling a sense of release as the music flowed through and around him.

A pair of flame-rimmed eyes watched from a clump of bushes nearby. They narrowed hatefully as Demyx danced and played. How dare he? How dare this water-summoner defile their village with his disgusting presence? He watched for several more minutes, then made his way back to the village. It was time they knew the truth about this intruder.


	4. Chapter 4

HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II

**HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II**

**BOOK II**

CHAPTER 04

When Axel and Demyx walked out of their dwelling the next morning, they saw that a tribunal had been convened in the middle of the town square.

Kasai approached them with a grave expression on his face.

"Axel," he said, "I'm afraid this is very bad. Enkou has accused Demyx of using water in magical acts. You know that water-magic is frowned upon by this tribe."

"But I was only dancing," Demyx wailed. "Surely there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Then, you don't deny it?" Kasai asked.

"I'm not ashamed of it," Demyx replied. "But I am sorry if I offended anyone."

"Very well, then," Kasai said, solemnly. "Come with me."

Demyx followed Kasai to the tribunal.

Hisochi looked sternly at Demyx.

"Demyx," he said, "you have been accused of the forbidden use of water magic. How plead you?"

"Guilty," Demyx bowed. "But I did not mean to offend anyone. I was merely dancing."

"I see," Hisochi said, leaning back in his chair. "Well, since you admit your guilt, I have no choice but to recommend the maximum sentence. However, given certain mitigating circumstances, sentence is commuted until the resolution of your pregnancy."

"What is the maximum sentence?" Demyx asked, weakly.

"Death," Hisochi said, gravely.

"Demyx," Axel said, pulling up on his motorcycle, "get on. I'm getting you out of here."

"If you do this," Kasai told Axel, "then you will be marked as a traitor to the tribe."

"Then so be it," Axel decided. "I'd rather betray you than Demyx."

Demyx climbed onto the back of Axel's motorcycle and the two of them sped back to Riku's castle.

Axel helped Demyx off the bike and hugged him. "Nobody kills my husband," he said, firmly. "I don't care what they think of me."

"Axel," Demyx said "what do we do?"

"They won't come after us," Axel reassured him. "They're too afraid of the outside world."

"But they're also obsessed with the baby," Demyx pointed out. "You saw the way they were poking and prodding me all week."

"There is that," Axel admitted. "Don't worry, though. I'll protect you."

"Thank you," Demyx sighed, as Axel kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II**

**BOOK II**

CHAPTER 05

Demyx held his abdomen, whimpering as the heat of his unborn offspring flared once again. It had been five months since he had first learned that he was with child. Since then, he'd had many strange adventures. The strangest had been his short visit with Axel's tribe. He'd nearly been executed when they discovered he was a water mage.

Now he and Axel were back at King Riku's castle and planned to raise the baby there. The heat within him had been growing steadily ever since the fourth month and already was unbearably hot. He wished it was the ninth month instead of the fifth. He didn't know if he could take it much longer.

"Axel," he whispered, "it hurts really badly this time."

"I know, Demyx," Axel said, putting his arms around the younger Nobody and hugging him closely.

"I don't think I can carry this baby to term, Axel," Demyx whispered. "But I'll try. I…"

"It's going to be alright, Demyx," Axel assured him. "You'll be fine. You wouldn't have been chosen if you couldn't make it."

"But it's so hot!" Demyx complained. "It's burning me, Axel!"

Axel frowned. He put his hand on Demyx's stomach and recoiled. It felt warm even for him. And if it made him warm, it must've felt to Demyx like it was going to burn a hole through his stomach.

"Demyx," he said gently, "how long has it been this hot?"

"For a few days," Demyx replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Demyx admitted.

"I'm your husband, Dem'," Axel reminded Demyx, "worrying about you is part of my job description."

Demyx doubled over again. "Please, Axel. Please help me."

Axel nodded. "Yen Sid will know what to do."

Demyx silently agreed with this.

Yen Sid was poring over one of the books in his extensive library when Axel and Demyx arrived.

"Master Yen Sid," Axel said, "we have a serious problem. Demyx is burning."

"Hm," Yen Sid touched the swell of Demyx's abdomen. "Indeed. I'm afraid he'll have to have the baby now."

"But it's too soon. Won't the baby die?" Demyx asked.

"I'll place the child in a womb of magic and keep it here until it has matured enough to be truly born," Yen Sid explained.

"Thank you," Demyx sounded very relieved.

Yen Sid raised his hands to perform the spell that would transfer the child into the magical womb. He aimed the spell at Demyx's abdomen and cast it expertly.

A moment later the child appeared. It was a baby boy. It was very small and fragile and Demyx looked very worried.

"Will the baby survive?" he asked.

"He will," Yen Sid promised. "And you can visit him whenever you like. In fact, I highly encourage you to do so."

"I will," Demyx promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEARTLESS HUNTER AXEL II**

**BOOK II**

CHAPTER 06

Demyx stood beside the magical womb in which Yen Sid had placed his child. On any other world the child would've died. Only Yen Sid's kind magic kept the tiny baby boy alive.

"Hello, little one," he said, smiling sadly. "Welcome to the world. Please be alright,"

"He'll be fine," Yen Sid promised. "The magical womb will withstand the heat when it flares, don't worry about that."

Demyx nodded.

"Now, you need to rest," Yen Sid told him. The old sorcerer turned to Axel. "Why don't you go ahead and take him home? You can both come back later and look in on your son."

Demyx reluctantly followed Axel home, gazing back at his son as they departed.

That night, as the castle slept, two men crept through the window of Yen Sid's chambers. The spells they had cast upon Demyx months ago had alerted them to the birth and they were determined to get their hands on the child.

They moved stealthily through the room until they came upon the magical womb. Reaching out to touch it, the taller of the two was suddenly suspended upside down in mid air while the sound of a screech owl permeated the air around them.

Yen Sid materialized in the room, looking quite angry.

"Leave the child alone," he warned. "Shame on both of you! Be gone from here and trouble us no longer."

"The child is the property of the Kajizuko tribe," the taller man claimed. "We will take him back to our village to be raised by a proper father, not by some accursed water mage."

"He is not yours," Yen Sid replied, angrily, "he is Demyx and Axel's child."

"Axel had nothing to do with it," the shorter man claimed. "The water mage was impregnated by the will of the tribal founders. The child is ours. Now stand aside, old man."

Yen Sid's eyes flared with rage. Not at being called an old man, but at the intruders' continued efforts to abduct Demyx's and Axel's child. With almost no effort, he hurled them across the room.

"Do not anger me further or you will face my true wrath!"

The two men stepped back and glared at Yen Sid.

"We shall return, mark my words. You cannot keep him protected forever."

The two men turned and left the chambers. Yen Sid had the disturbing feeling that they would indeed return.


End file.
